


An awkward date

by Tryguysfangirl



Category: The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Boys Kissing, Help, Love, M/M, My First AO3 Post
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2020-03-02 06:28:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18805597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tryguysfangirl/pseuds/Tryguysfangirl
Summary: Alec and Magnus decide to go on a date. Things don't end well.





	An awkward date

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a short first work and in super excited!

The restaurant was a cheap joint near Pandemonium. Alec didnt want to waste what money he had. He blew most of his savings on the blue blazer he was wiping dust off at that second. He awkwardly pit his hands in his pockets and leaned against the rough wall of a dingy, rotten-smelling alley. Aka, the entrance to 'The Steamy Warlock.' He was convinced Magnus wasn't going to show up. What would the High Warlock want with an average Shadow hunter? He was snapped out of his dreamy state by a group of vampires approaching him.  
'What would a pretty boy shadowhunter like you be doing in a place like this?' the largest vampire, clearly the alpha inquired while his friends smirked.   
'None of your business.'   
'How about you come with us and we'll show you someplace special?' a burly vampire asked.   
Alec sunk into the wall, preparing to thrust out his stele.   
'What's going on here, boys?'   
Alec recognised that voice. It was Magnus! Magnus raised his hands, preparing for a battle. The vampires scattered. Being well-known in this neighbourhood had its perks.   
'You OK, babe?'   
Yeah, now you're here.'  
Magnus took his hand and led him into the dimly lit restaurant. 

\- - - 

'Are you ready to order?'  
Alec skimmed the menu and settled on a simple burger and fried. Magnus chose the same.  
'I'm sorry this place is trashy.' Magnus said, his voice soft, sincere.   
'As long as you're here, it's perfect.'  
Magnus sighed and took his hands.   
The waiter, a vampire, came up to them and handed them a tray of indistinguishable mush.  
'You're burgers.'  
They both thanked the waiter before beginning their 'meals'. Magnus physically retched. Alec precariously nibbled a chip. It tasted like a walrus had excreted on a rotten carrot. So, better than Isabelle's cooking. Alec watched Magnus' eyes scan the wretched meal. Alec leaned in for a second bite to be kind to the creepy waiter that was eyeing him from behind the bar. When he looked up, Magnus was weeping. 

 

\- - -

Alec led him outside by his hand.   
'What's up?'  
'I'm fine darling.'  
'Tell your face that.' Alec crossed his arms and leaned against a wall.   
'I just feel like I'm not worth your time.' he sniffed. 'The restaurant food tasted like crap and the waiter was a pervert.'   
Alec blushed, a rare thing.  
'Wow, that's the deepest youve ever been with me.'  
It was in that moment that Alec Lightwood knew he was in love.  
❤️

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! It's really bad cus I took 10 mins to write it but oh well I hope yuu enjoyed.


End file.
